


Oiled Up

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

I said I’d do an [oil story](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/154408782804), and here we are.

* * *

Dipper stretched this way and that as he stood by the towel covered table. He’d built of a hell of a lot of tension in his muscles over the last summer and it was really starting to get to him. He could stretch as much as he wanted but what he really needed was a massage to work out these kinks.

Or, that was what Mabel had told him anyways. After he’d apparently stretched one time too many she had started insisting he let her give him one. He refused at first, but she always got her way in these kinds of things. And honestly, he didn’t really mind, he wasn’t doing a good job dealing with this pain by himself.

He didn’t really think a table was necessary though. She was just rubbing his back, right?

That was a stupid thought of course, and he honestly knew it. Dipper was just too shy to accept how far Mabel would go until she tossed him the towel and left the room, insisting he remove everything. He wasn’t sure if his trepidation was from discomfort or anticipation as he lay naked face down with only the towel over his butt covering him.

Mabel reentered with a bottle. Dipper shivered a little under her touch as she ran a hand along his back. It was somewhat cold compared to the air in the room. Turning his head to look back at her, Dipper saw Mabel pour some of its contents on her hand.

“Don’t worry Dip,” she said with a wink as she rubbed the fluid between her hands, “I warmed the olive oil up.”

Dipper decided not to ask any questions as he rested his head on the towel underneath him and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of Mabel’s slick hands sliding along his back.

He hummed in pleasure as her hands worked along his muscles, sometimes gentle, other times forceful, but always relieving the tension wherever it lay. He’d have to ask her where she’d learned this because he wanted to return the favor from how amazing this felt.

His back was very slick when Mabel finished. She’d had to pour more oil on her hands a couple times to keep them warm. Dipper made to raise himself up once he realized she was done, but her hand pressed on his back so he lay down again.

“Let me go warm this up again,” Mabel said.

The oil had gotten cooler, but wasn’t she done? Dipper mulled over the what she planned until she returned. He looked back and met her eyes. She smiled at him

“Your arms and legs could use some work too,” she said.

That was absolutely true. Now that his back felt so much better, Dipper was acutely aware of the tension in his limbs. Feeling her hands slowly slide down each one in turn, gently pressing at every pressure point was fantastic.

Finishing her trek down his right leg, Mabel worked her way up the left. She went a little higher than she’d started on the other leg though. Dipper had intentionally placed the towel so it was several inches below his butt and Mabel was now slipping under that cover.

“I, uh, Mabes…? Going a bit high there,” he said, still enjoying her touch.

“Just trying to get all the kinks out, bro. You probably have a lot in your butt too, right?”

Dipper turned to look at her out of the corner of her eyes just in time for his eyes to pop when both of her hands moved up to squeeze his ass.

She was right, he did have tension in those muscles but it wasn’t just her massaging it away that was making him very heated. Mabel seemed to be having a bit more fun here than she had with his other muscles and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that her fingers occasionally dipped a little further down the space between his legs than was necessary. The towel quickly fell to the wayside.

“I, I think I’m good, Mabes,” Dipper said, very glad he had arranged himself so his erection wasn’t visible after the towel fell. He wanted to deal with this now and then maybe he could ask Mabel what the hell had just happened.

“No Dip,” Mabel said, “I want to try something I saw online. It should help you relax even more.”

“Uh, okay,” Dipper said as he looked back to see Mabel pulling off her sweater. He immediately snapped his head forward and felt very conscious of his nakedness again.

“It’s called nuru. This isn’t quite how it’s supposed to work, but I think it’s close enough.”

Dipper felt the weight of Mabel’s knee down near his leg, followed by her other knee. She was straddling him, what was she going to-

Ooooh…Soft skin settled on his butt, punctuated by two hard nubs. Dipper shivered as his sister slowly ran her naked body up along his back. Reaching the top, she lay her head on his shoulder and sank into him, every portion of her skin touch his. Her hands slid up and down his sides as she rubbed her chest along him and he moaned involuntarily at the erotic feeling.

Dipper wanted this to end as much as he wanted it to continue.While it felt wonderful, he seriously needed to get some ‘alone time’ to handle the results. He soon remembered how stupid that idea was when Mabel whispered in his ear.

“Now that we finished with your back, let’s do the front.”

He might be extremely nervous about it, but that sentence reminded him that Mabel wasn’t the sort to leave things half finished. After she sat back on her knees (still straddling his legs), he was able to turn over and see her naked form, glistening from the oil covering it.

She looked a little flushed and, while she hesitated in short hiccups, Mabel rested her chest on his crotch. Her breasts enveloped his cock and she rocked back and forth a few times, their eyes still locked the whole time despite Dipper’s twitches at the soft feeling. Mabel then slowly crawled her way up to his face, making sure to keep her body on his at all times.

Her face was an inch away from his. He was torn between this fact and the fact that he could feel her heat along his member. Mabel began slowly rubbing her body up and down, never far enough that her slit wasn’t running along him. She kept her eyes focused on his, though the twinged closed every time she rose enough that her clit touched his head.

Dipper didn’t know what to do, but he felt automatically drawn to lay his left hand on the back of Mabel’s shoulder. Her eyes flickered and she pushed herself up, keeping her pussy on his dick. Dipper’s hand trailed down her arm, eventually catching her fingers and flipping to interlock with them. His other hand moved to grasp her ass while hers shifted next to his head as she leaned over him.

Mabel’s weight balanced on that arm and his left’s elbow as she stared hungrily into his eyes, gyrating so she could slide along him while they both shuddered. Every shift of her hips came ever so close to him slipping inside her and Dipper squinted his eyes closed as he shifted his hips down to do so.

But she didn’t let him. Mabel followed his movement back enough that she could shove him down with her weight and not let him in. Dipper panted in desperation and tried to pull her up with the hand on her ass but Mabel resisted it all, smirking at him with lust-drunk eyes.

“Not today, broseph.”

Mabel released his hand and pressed both on his chest as she began rubbing along him in earnest. Dipper’s fogged mind was still able to give Mabel what she was trying to give him. One hand reached to tweak a nipple while the other went low to run its thumb over her clit.

She collapsed upon him from the sensations, her eyes millimeter from Dipper’s and begging him to enter her, even though she’d denied him only minutes before. Her gyrations grew ever more intense as she tried to make that a reality.

Eventually neither cared about whether or not he was in her with how close they were. They just stared in each other’s eyes as Mabel came.

At first he worried she’d been hurt somehow since her face contorted like it was in pain. When the moan escaped her and she continued writhing on him he understood and was better able to focus on how amazing it felt to watch her like this just as he felt it on his cock. Fuuuck how he wanted to be in her when this happened.

Dipper was so close, she was still rubbing along him as she came down from her orgasm. She lay on his chest, nipples dragging as her movement continued and her eyes blinked open to meet his.

Okay, fuck it all, Dipper grabbed her head and yanked her into a kiss, twitching awkwardly as he tripped into an orgasm, his cum not going far with how their bodies were pressed together.

Mabel started to look down but Dipper brought her face back to his. He couldn’t get enough of her. It was like something awakened out of the blue, but somehow had always been there.

Had Mabel gone through this feeling at some point earlier? Why else would she do this? Dipper could figure out the details later. He shoved Mabel off of him and onto her back. Embracing her, he restarted the kiss, pleased by her passionate response. He knew what they both wanted and just needed a little time to recover.


End file.
